


Die letzten harten Männer (Übersetzung)

by lumidaub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean und Cas schaun fern, M/M, Nach dem Fegefeuer, Staffel Pr8
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumidaub/pseuds/lumidaub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Fernseher schaltet sich mit einem Blinken aus und Dean zuckt überrascht zusammen und verschüttet dabei sein halbleeres Bier auf seiner Jeans.</p>
<p>„Was zur Hölle, Cas, ich guck das“, beschwert er sich, dreht sich um, um den Engel missbilligend anzuschauen, und wühlt in seinen Sachen, um ein T-Shirt zu finden, um damit das Bier aufzuwischen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die letzten harten Männer (Übersetzung)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the last hard men.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598886) by [outpastthemoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat). 



Der Fernseher schaltet sich mit einem Blinken aus und Dean zuckt überrascht zusammen und verschüttet dabei sein halbleeres Bier auf seiner Jeans.

„Was zur _Hölle_ , Cas, ich guck das“, beschwert er sich, dreht sich um, um den Engel missbilligend anzuschauen, und wühlt in seinen Sachen, um ein T-Shirt zu finden, um damit das Bier aufzuwischen.

„Das war kein guter Film, Dean“, sagt Cas schwermütig.

„War es sehr _wohl_ “, sagt Dean erschöpft. Er hat keine Lust, um halb 3 in der Nacht, wenn keiner von beiden schlafen kann, über die Vorzüge klassischer Shoot-em-up-Western zu diskutieren, hat er echt nich, nich heute Nacht.

Dean überlegt kurz, ob es was bringen würde, zu versuchen, die Fernbedienung aus Cas’ Händen zu ringen, aber dann erinnert er sich an die eiserne Stärke von Cas’ Griff und entscheidet, dass er nicht die geringste Chance auf Erfolg hätte. Verdammte Engel.

„Der Typ is grade ausm Gefängnis ausgebrochen und is ungeschoren davon gekommen und du hast _abgeschaltet_ , grade, als der beste Teil kommt, und dann willst du mir erzählen, dass das kein guter Film is.“

„Es _ist_ nunmal keiner“, schnappt Cas und irgendetwas in seinem Tonfall lässt Dean ihn ansehen, ihn _wirklich_ ansehen, und jetzt sieht er plötzlich, wie aufgewühlt Cas ist.

Cas sitzt auf der Kante des anderen Betts, mit verkrampftem Kiefer und schaut geradeaus auf den leeren Bildschirm, und die Tatsache, dass er eigentlich nicht atmen muss, hält seine Brust nicht davon ab, sich mit schnellem, wütendem Schnauben zu heben und zu senken.

„Cas?“ fragt Dean unsicher, aber Cas schaut ihn nicht an.

„Dieser Mann hatte ein Gerichtsverfahren“, sagt Cas und seine Stimme klingt angespannt vor Ärger, „Er ist für die Straftaten, die er begangen hat, zu einem Leben hinter Gittern verurteilt worden. Was gibt ihm das _Recht_ “, fährt Cas fort und wird lauter, „wieso denkt er, er hätte _irgendein_ Recht, sich einfach seiner Strafe zu entziehen, der Strafe, die er _verdient_ , einfach zu- einfach _wegzugehen_ , als ob es nie passiert wäre-“

„Woah, Cas, beruhig dich, is okay“, beginnt Dean besorgt und er steht halb vom Bett auf, aber Cas schaut ihn nicht an, sondern dreht nur die Fernbedienung in seinen Händen hin und her.

„Echt mal, Cas, es is nurn Film“, sagt er schwach, aber er weiß, dass es nicht nur ein Film ist, nicht für Cas, den Engel, der ihn mal mitten in der Nacht aufgeweckt hat, nachdem er eine Folge einer Krimi-Serie gesehen hatte, um ihn mit einem Gesicht voll ernster, verängstigter Sorge zu fragen, warum ein Mann seinen Bruder wegen einem Briefumschlag mit Geld und kompromittierenden Nacktfotos töten würde, und Dean hatte das äußerst menschliche Konzept der Erpressung erklären müssen.

Und plötzlich wird Dean durch den Dunstschleier aus Erschöpfung und Bier klar, worum es hier wahrscheinlich geht.

„Schau, Cas-“ Dean reibt sich müde mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Niemand hat dich zu irgendeiner Strafe verurteilt. Kein Verfahren, kein Richter. Es gab keinen Grund für dich, im Fegefeuer zu bleiben.“

Cas wird ganz still. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst“, sagt er hochtrabend und mit eisiger Ruhe. „Ich spreche über einen Film, Dean, nicht mich selbst“, schnappt er und kreuzt die Arme.

Dean senkt den Kopf, er will fast lächeln. _Abstreiten, abstreiten, abstreiten_ , denkt er reumütig, _Guter Zug, Cas, du Kind. Du schaust ganz genau zu, wenn ich was mache, nich wahr?_ Und damit verliert Dean sich in Gedanken und denkt zum ersten Mal darüber nach, wie Cas jeder von Deans Bewegungen mit den Augen folgt, jedem seiner Worte zuhört, als ob er die Informationen für später einlagert, um sie Dean ins Gesicht zu schmeißen.

„Ich glaub, wir reden aneinander vorbei, Cas“, sagt Dean und ist plötzlich völlig erschöpft. Er ringt um Worte und weiß nicht, was er sagen soll, weil er das nie weiß.

„Es is zu spät, darüber zu reden“, knurrt er, aber plötzlich schaut Cas ihn direkt an.

„Ich hätte ein Verfahren haben _sollen_ “, sagt Cas mit leiser Stimme, „Ich hätte _gerichtet_ werden sollen, verurteilt, eingesperrt – also weswegen sitze ich hier, habe es bequem und – und bin _glücklich_ , hier mit dir?“

Dean versteht, dass Cas sich wahrscheinlich nie vergeben wird, denkt manchmal, dass Cas’ Fähigkeit sich selbst zu bestrafen größer ist, als seine eigene jemals war.

Dean öffnet den Mund und überlegt es sich dann anders. Cas schaut wieder weg, er wirkt unruhig, rutscht ungemütlich auf dem Bett hin und her und zieht unbehaglich die Schultern hoch. Okay, na gut. Sie werden später weiter reden,

Er vermutet, dass _Vermeidung_ ein weiterer Dean-Winchesterismus ist, den Cas sich angeeignet hat.

„Ich find das, was du so ‚bequem’ nennst, scheiße, Cas“, sagt Dean einfach und schwingt die Beine aus seinem Bett und tappst rüber zu Cas’ Bett.

Cas dreht den Kopf und schaut Dean fragend an. „Rutsch“, sagt er und Cas gehorcht ohne darüber nachzudenken. Dean rückt sich zurecht, steckt sich ein Kissen hinter den Rücken und lehnt sich gegen das zerkratzte Eichenbrett am Kopfende.

Er streckt eine Hand aus und greift nach Cas’ Handgelenk, er fühlt, wie die Sehnen unter seinen Fingerspitzen über die Knochen gleiten, und entwindet die Fernbedienung aus Cas’ Fingen.

Er lässt seine Hand einen Moment lang sanft auf Cas’ Arm liegen und kurz darauf verschwindet die Spannung unter seinen Fingern und Cas sackt gegen Deans Seite.

Er legt sanft einen Arm um Cas’ Schultern und Cas seufzt, leise und müde. Dean schaltet den Fernseher wieder an. „Wir finden sicher was anderes zum Gucken.“


End file.
